Niebla en las pupilas
by demel.honney
Summary: ¿Cuándo la gente había dejado de creer en él?¿En su promesa?¿Cuándo Sasuke se había vuelto...el enemigo? él solo estaba perdido... solo necesitaba que ellos le encontrarán. Chapters 471/472 manga


**Fecha:** 19 de julio de 2010

**Autora:**

**Titulo:** Niebla en las pupilas

**Resumen:** ¿_Cuándo la gente había dejado de creer en él? ¿En su promesa? ¿Cuándo Sasuke se había vuelto…el enemigo? Él solo estaba perdido…solo necesitaba que ellos lo encontrarán y lo sacarán de esa cárcel de venganza, que el mismo se había creado._ **[471/472 manga]**

**NARUTO**

**FANFIC**

_Niebla en las pupilas_

_1 gota. 2 gotas. 3 gotas._

Los copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre la tierra del hierro, cubriéndola con un espeso manto blanco.

_4 gotas. 5 gotas. 6 gotas_.

La niebla se arremolinaba a su alrededor, enturbiando sus pensamientos, entumeciéndole la capacidad de razonar. Podía sentir el frío en sus manos, podía sentir el viento gélido desgarrarle el rostro. Podía sentir esos pinchazos en su corazón.

_7 gotas. 8 gotas. 9 gotas._

Oía voces a su alrededor, lejanas, opacas, sin sentido. Pero para él eran solo susurros. Los susurros que le acompañaban desde que nació.

_10 gotas. 11 gotas. 12 gotas._

¿Por qué todo era tan blanco? ¿Por qué todo parecía como un sueño? ¿Y si así era, por qué no despertaba? No quería creer aquello. No quería. No debía.

_13 gotas. 14 gotas. 15 gotas._

No hace falta que cumplas tu promesa

Tú siempre has estado solo, no puedes comprender mi dolor

_16…gotas._

No puedes salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado

Sakura quiere matar a Sasuke, con sus propias manos

_17…gotas._

¿Debería creer eso? ¿Debía creer que Sakura, sería capaz de verter la sangre de su amigo, de su amor? ¿Debía creer que Sasuke nunca regresaría? ¿Debía creer que sus múltiples intentos, la gente que había sufrido para cumplir ese objetivo y ayudarlo arriesgando su vida en ello…todo eso… había sido inútil desde buen principio?

_18 gotas. 19 gotas. 20 gotas._

¿Cuándo la gente había dejado de creer en él? ¿En su promesa? ¿Cuándo Sasuke se había vuelto… el enemigo? Él solo estaba perdido… solo necesitaba que ellos lo encontrarán y lo sacarán de esa cárcel de venganza que él mismo se había creado.

_21 gotas. 22 gotas. 23 gotas._

Blanco. Todas las respuestas eran una blanca niebla. Quería algo más que blanco. Quería ver llegar a Sakura, con sus ojos radiantes de felicidad, junto a Sasuke. Un Sasuke avergonzado, arrepentido, pero feliz. Quería sentir la paz… la paz en su corazón.

_24 gotas. 25 gotas. 26 gotas._

_Sakura matará a Sasuke ella misma_

No…

_Si para alcanzar mi venganza tengo que dar mi cuerpo a cambio, lo haré_

Esto no debería suceder así…

_27 gotas. 28 gotas. 29 gotas._

Los susurros se apagan y siento sus miradas en mí. El silencio me aplasta. Sus voces se han extinguido, y las voces de mi mente también. Estoy yo solo. Solo ante la verdad. Puedo oírlas:

_30 gotas. 31 gotas. 32 gotas._

¿Por qué caen? ¿Por qué brotan? ¿Por qué? Nada ha sucedido aún. Todavía estoy a tiempo de evitarlo ¿cierto?

_33 gotas. 34 gotas. 35 gotas._

¡¿Entonces porqué caen? Quiero que paren… que se detengan…

_36 gotas. 37 gotas. 38 gotas._

_Quizás no paran porqué sabes que él ya está muerto…_

_39… gotas._

¿Muerto? ¿Él? Él no está muerto, puedo sentirlo… su corazón lleno de odio sigue latiendo.

_¿Seguro?_

_40…gotas._

_ Nunca has pensado que ya hace tiempo que está muerto?_

_41…gotas._

_ El Sasuke que conociste hace ya 3 años… murió el día en que manchó sus manos con la sangre de su hermano_

_42…gotas._

_ De él solo queda un alma atormentada y vacía…_

_43…gotas._

_Pero yo…prometí… salvarle…_

_44…gotas._

_Si quieres salvarlo…si realmente quieres sacarlo de esa oscuridad… alivia el dolor de su alma… solo así se salvará…_

_45…gotas._

Una sonrisa apagada. Un suspiro. Más niebla.

_46 gotas. 47 gotas. 48 gotas._

Debía encontrar a Sakura, detenerla… para tomar su lugar. Él lo haría… Él se mancharía las manos con su sangre, él lo salvaría, y así cumpliría su promesa.

_49… gotas._

Y a pesar de que sabía que era el camino correcto… siguen brotando… más lágrimas.

_50…gotas._

FIN

¿Reviews? :p


End file.
